Friendzone
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: No hay peor cosa que te enamores de tu mejor amigo y este solo te quiera como tal...entre enredos y problemas los chicos de Inazuma deberán resolver muchas dudas amorosas. Yaoi/ Varias parejas: HiroMido / EndKaze/ GoenFubu/ KazeMido/ HiroEndo/ GoenTora
1. Chapter 1

Hola a los que leen :3 este fic nuevo y algo raro que una amiga y yo inventamos al estar caminando por la calle cantando canciones tristes de bruno mars :c...(no pregunten ewe') el punto es que tiene muchas parejas algo raras las principales que verán aqui son HiroMido, KazeMido, EndKaze, HiroEndo, Goenfubu, GoenTora y algunas más ;D

Espero que les guste es algo corto pues tengo varios proyectos a escribir y necesitaba relajarme haciendo este fic que me gusta porque no se me animó un poco hoy ^^ sin más preambulos empezemos :DD

Capítulo 1: Introducción

**POV de Midorikawa**

Porque no se fija en mí?, eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado…no puedo evitar mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos verdes y pensar cómo sería nuestro futuro juntos si tan solo no fuera por 2 cosas la primera que a él le gusto…como amigo y la segunda…a él le gusta alguien más. Pero que puedo hacer? Si tan solo soy un chico más que considera su mejor amigo pero con todo eso no puedo evitarlo te amo Hiroto Kiyama aunque realmente tu corazón al parecer le pertenezca al capitán cabeza hueca de Endo… Camino a tu lado y tú solo hablas sobre él claro jamás te das cuenta de lo que yo realmente siento pero lo sé…algún dia esto cambiará, tú serás mío quieras o no aunque dia y noche te oiga hablar de él yo lograré ser dueño de tu corazón, en estos instantes sueno exactamente igual a ti con respecto a tu amor con el capitán pero aun así tú eres el que me ha provocado llegar a este límite entre locura y amor obsesivo…

-Mido estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?-me pregunta Kazemaru mi cómplice en todo este desastre de plan para obtenerte y hacerte mío

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tu sabes que hasta el final yo estaré buscando hacer que él se enamore de mi-respondo bien seguro pero algo en mi me dice que tratar de hacerlo es más difícil de lo que parece

-Si tú lo dices…pero…seguro?-me vuelve a preguntar esta vez más nerviosamente no sé porque lo hace Kaze nunca es de hacer eso

-Pero entiéndelo que sí! Invitaré a Hiroto a salir él aceptará y cuando menos lo espere ahí estaré yo tratándolo de convencerlo de que amar a Endo es un error-

-c…claro Mido-

**POV de Kazemaru**

Ryuuji mi amado y extraño chico helado, tú también estas igual que Hiroto con Endo se nota a leguas pero lo que más pena me da de esto es que al verte me demuestras que tú eres inalcanzable pues estás enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, aunque te quiera y te ame y trate de demostrar que tan buen chico soy, no me haces caso y más bien sigues tras Kiyama que no te hace caso, debo admitir que juntos ustedes se verían como una linda pareja son amigos y muy unidos pero me duele saber que yo debería ser el que te reconforte y te haga sentir bien; que todas las noches se preocupe por estar contigo y hacerte feliz, no …no soporto este dolor en el corazón al verte sufrir noches enteras porque él siempre te habla de cómo desea a Endo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Si por mi fuera haría que Hiroto esté contigo con tal de que seas feliz y así verte sonreír eso me haría feliz…tu hermosa sonrisa que tanto amo eres perfecto pero odio tener que estar contigo solo como amigos. Me cuesta admitir mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de que si hago algo mal podría herirte tanto como hice una vez con Miyasaka y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte jamás yo dejaría que esas cosas te pasaran, por eso prefiero quedarme siendo tu amigo y solo eso aunque en el interior tenga tantos sentimientos por ti solo deseo que estés feliz con alguien que aunque no sea yo te hace feliz pero aun asi! Soy amable y pretendo si o si ganar su amor, ser más que amigos eso quiero ser

-Técnicamente estás en la friendzone mi querido Mido…-le trato de sonreír algo dolido pues yo también lo estoy si no sabes mi querido lector que es esto se le llama a ser solo amigos

-Claro que no!...él me ama solo que no lo admite por creer que ama a Endo ja! Eso es un buen chiste…-vive en su mundo de fantasías creyendo que es verdad que Hiroto lo ama pero bueno vale la pena soñar yo estoy igual con él

-Si tú lo dices…,ehm… tienes algo que hacer en la noche?-le pregunto nervioso tal vez porque esta sería la primera vez que lo invitaría a salir a un lugar donde usualmente no van los que son solo amigos si saben a lo que me refiero

-Mmm no que yo sepa por?-

-Quería preguntarte si verás…tu…yo este si tu quisieras…-me pongo realmente nervioso pero no! Esta vez no será asi! Yo le diré que si quiere…

-Mido-kun! –gritaba corriendo a lo lejos mi némesis ese pelirrojo que tiene el corazón de mi amado

-Hiroto…-veo como con solo escuchar la voz de él se sonroja, sus ojos brillan y suspira…yo…no puedo evitar sentir celos de esta situación enserio porque debía ser yo el que debía pasar por esto! Porque yo! el mundo me odia…

-Quieres ir al cine más tarde?-le pregunta feliz como si tramara algo…no creo que planee nada malo verdad? O sea acaso no se ha dado cuenta Kiyama que Mido lo ama? y más que eso… acaso sería capaz de utilizarlo? No…espero, si se atreve a tan solo hacerlo

-Bueno verás yo creo que iba a salir con Kazemaru pero…-la mirada de Ryuuji era de nervios y confusión no lo obligaría a cancelar su "cita" con alguien que quiere…yo no sería capaz al menos

-No importa cabecita de helado, ve se libre con él…-trato de actuar como si no me importara y le susurro que tenga suerte en la noche mientras me sonríe tiernamente...

**POV de Endo**

Aquel chico….yo no lo conozco mucho solo sé que se llama Kazemaru Ichirouta y está en mi salón, casi nunca hablamos pero suele llevarme bien con él creo, no se desde hace cuánto tiempo pero debo admitir que siento algo por él, no sé si es físico o su actitud, no lo conozco mucho pero me agrada de sobremanera es demasiado misterioso a veces y su voz es angelical. Yo he notado que se la pasa todo el tiempo pegado a ese raro de Midorikawa, al parecer son amigos creo pero no lo tengo en claro demasiado juntos yo diría yo no lo conozco mucho a Ichirouta pero me ha cautivado desde el primer instante en el que tuvimos que trabajar juntos y no dejaré que un simple y debilucho niño como Midorikawa me lo quite jamás! Kazemaru es mío solo que él no lo sabe aún, pero pronto él deseará que yo sea el único dueño de su corazón.

-E…Endo…H…hola-aquí venía Hiroto mi buen amigo y compañero de equipo que bueno…algo se trae pero no sé qué es siempre se pone nervioso conmigo, seguro debe ser el clima otra vez a cualquiera le afecta en estas circunstancias -Hiroto, buenos días-le sonrío mientras mentalmente pienso cómo hacer para invitar a salir a Kazemaru, se me hace difícil ya que ni él ni yo nos conocemos mucho al parecer…injusto -Quisiera saber si pues tú, pues…emmm quieres ir al cine conmigo? Pasarán una buena película de terror hoy y me preguntaba si quieres ir…-claro…necesito relajarme y tratar de pensar que hacer para conquistar a mi emo amado, mejor despejo la mente esta noche me conviene. -Ya…está bien si llevo a un amigo?-

-Claro a quién?-

-A Midorikawa, creo que lo conoces del otro salón…el de cabello verde y…-Midorikawa? Ryuuji Midorikawa? El chico que odio precisamente quieres llevar…gracias Hiroto, lo que me faltaba tener que soportar a ese raro que me quiere quitar al novio que aún no tengo…esto de enamorarse…no es nada fácil al parecer.  
~°~°~°~°~°

Como dije es algo corto creo, y tiene varios enredos ,será un fic algo cómico, raro, triste algunas veces pero denle una oportunidad ^^ me dio risa haber hecho un cuadrado amoroso entre esos 4 además AMO el KazeMido desde hace tiempo y quería ponerlo en un fic claro que sin dejar de lado a mi amada obseción Hiromido :3 espero que les haya gustado Preguntas:

-Estuvo bien? algo que cambiar?

-Les sorprendió el hecho que Endo odiara a Midorikawa sin razón aparente?

-Que pasará esa noche en el cine?

Nos vemos en el sgte capitulo ya saben dejen su comentario y les doy galletitas y alpacas c:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a los que leen esto :3 soy yo IceCreamLover96 con la continuación (luego de 6 meses creo e.e...) de este fic realmente hubiera continuado antes pero he andado ocupada estudiando y no me he dado el tiempo para los fics u.u espero que si alguien lee este le guste :) nos vemos al final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: En búsqueda de un beso…las cosas que no deberías intentar**

Midorikawa entró nervioso y emocionado en su salón, la noticia de que Hiroto lo había invitado a salir al cine había hecho que perdiera la noción de todo…hasta de que tenía clases y no había ingresado a su aula, para su suerte el profesor no había llegado asi que solo fue a sentarse a su lugar a seguir pensando como chica enamorada hasta que un pequeño peli plata interrumpió sus sueño.

-Mido-chan…hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?-le preguntó tímidamente el muchacho

-ah?...tarea-la expresión de enamoramiento se cambió a una de preocupación- ah mierda la tarea se me olvido estuve ocupado y no pude…

-cállate y copia quieres?-aparecía Kazemaru pegándole con un cuaderno en la cabeza al peliverde- ayer te repetí varias veces que no te olvidaras y es lo primero que haces…¿qué es lo que hiciste?

-pues anoche estuve viendo TV y me distraje algo…-sonreía nervioso Midorikawa y claramente no convenció al del peinado emo

-eso no es cierto! De seguro volviste a estar babeando viendo fotos de Kiyama….Ryuuji entiéndelo! Primero lo importante! Luego termino siendo yo quien te hace las tareas…-suspiró resignado y con algo de celos

-es que se ve tan lindo en sus fotos de Facebook…bueno, bueno…perdón Kaze no lo volveré a hacer…por hoy-

-si claro…ya hazlo! La siguiente hora nos toca matemáticas y son 35 ejercicios-

-no creo que un tonto como él los termine-intervino Fudou con su típica actitud

-cállate Fudou tu no entiendes nada, ni la tarea….no haces nada idiota-lo regañó Kido

-Si tú lo dices, pero no haré eso pero hare otras cosas… Kido-kun –sonrío el semi calvo

-Siéntense todos-gritó el profesor- fórmense en grupos d hagan la tarea de la página 93 y al finalizar la clase me la entregan

Dado que debían juntarse, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Shirou tuvieron que hace grupo con Kido y Fudou porque eran los únicos que sobraban, y obviamente a algunos no les agradó la idea ya que…

-Endo-kun que sucede?- le preguntó Kiyama viendo embobado a su capitán que tenía una gran aura oscura de ira y la razón era que cierto peliverde estaba sentado junto a su "amado"

-Nada Hiroto…nada…todo está perfectamente bien…oye cierto una pregunta, tú conoces a ese tal Ichirouta verdad?

-mmm sé que es buen amigo de Mido, porque?

-No sé…tiene algo que me agrada…-

-E…enserio? Que tanto?- ahora el pelirrojo se puso nervioso y recién notó que Endo, SU Endo le gustaba Kazemaru…que lío

-Volviendo con el quinteto del inicio, éstos estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos su trabajo, y es que las personalidades de estos 5 no contrastaban para nada

-Tu turno lobito, confiesa ya has tenido novia?- preguntó Akio arrogantemente

-Y…yo…este nunca…a …a…mí no me gusta nadie- se sonrojaba el pobre Shirou y se puso nervioso por la pregunta y sus amigos no sabían porque

-Oh que tierno…el niño nunca ha tenido novia y tiene 16…y cuéntame que más? No has besado a nadie?-

-s…si –y los nervios del pobre Fubuki se apoderaban de él otra vez

-Déjalo en paz Fudou de seguro tu tampoco tienes novia ni haz besado a nadie tampoco-intervino Kazemaru cansado y enojado por la situación

-Pues sí no tengo novia, pero he besado a muchas personas…la última de mi lista Goenji…-

-S…Shuuya?- el corazón de Fubuki se paralizó y sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas

-Qué?! A Goenji?-preguntaron en shock y a la vez los 2 pelilargos

-si…que tiene? Fue algo normal-respondió relajado

-Si…porque no me contaste?-renegaba Kido

-Celoso Kido-kun?-volvió a reírse Fudou

-no es eso…solo que me parece raro…como lo hiciste?-miraba a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de su "amigo"

-fue fácil, tan solo tuve que despedirme por "accidente" y sucedió, nada del otro mundo…no besa muy bien que digamos -recalcó sarcásticamente lo accidental Fudou mientras el trio de amigos escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sí Akio no es un sabio en el amor ni en conquistar pero sus planes parecían siempre funcionar

_-"Asi que solo debe ser un accidente no? Ja! Veamos si eso me funciona con Hiroto…Kyaaa! Sería genial me lo imagino con eso obviamente conquistaría su corazón, con solo el roce de mis labios lo cautivaría…pero debo hacer que parezca un accidente…"-_pensaba suspirando Midorikawa

_-"Pero que estupideces comete Fudou…aunque admito que me gustaría intentar hacer eso con Ryuuji…como sabrían sus labios? A helado de seguro…ay pero que piensas Kazemaru! …bueno estoy seguro que si fuera un accidente Mido no se enojaría verdad?...tal vez valdría la pena intentar aplicar el plan"-_ahora Kazemaru era quien andaba perdido en sus pensamientos

_-"Porque! Porque de todas las personas que Fudou debía besar tenía que ser Shuuya! Aggg lo odio el maldito suertudo pudo conseguir algo que yo deseo…me las pagará ese idiota"- _pensó sádicamente Shirou con ira por haberse enterado de eso, ya hacía tiempo sentía algo por el famoso y popular Shuuya Goenji uno de los chicos más populares de la Secundaria Raimon y por ello más inalcanzables

-¿En qué piensan señoritas?- bufó el de cresta marrón

-No los jodas ahorita, ¿vale? por no haber hecho algo no los vas a juzgar- respondía Kido

-¿Qué? Solo porque estos están celosos de seguro, míralos tan solo tienen 16 los 3 y jamás han estado con nadie ¿ O qué vas a hacer que se mientan a ellos mismos ? Son solo unos idiotas que no serían capaces…-

-Cállate idiota tú crees que por hacer tonterías eres mejor que los demás- el peli plata cogió a Akio de la camisa acercándolo a él amargura ante el asombro de todos los del salón- eres un imbécil que no tiene nada que hacer más que ir por ahí presumiendo todo lo que hace

-Oh mira el pequeño se enojó-

-Deja de burlarte así de todos siempre, me llegó tu actitud…-

-¿O qué? ¿La nena se enojó porque me metí con su novio?-esa última frase fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

-Que te calles!-los chicos hicieron un circulo alrededor de Shirou pues en un arranque de furia contra todo lo normal de él, le había pegado un puñetazo a Fudou que yacía en el piso agarrándose la mejilla golpeada y demasiado amargo…

-¡A la dirección!- se escuchó el grito del profesor que mandó a los muchachos donde el director, por primera vez en su vida Shirou Fubuki se había metido en un lío

**-Horas más tarde-**

-¿Cómo es posible que Fubu hiciera algo asi?, parecía no ser él…-alistaba su mochila el peliverde

-Nunca es tan explosivo pero parece que por primera vez lo volvieron loco al pobre, tenemos que hablar con él, o sino con Atsuya debe de saber algo sobre su comportamiento- respondía Kazemaru preocupado

-Eso es cierto, pero tiene que ser mañana-

-¿Por?-

-¿No te acuerdas? Hoy saldré con Hiro-kun…-suspiró emocionado Ryuuji dando algunos saltos fuera de su aula

-Sí, como no me pude acordar…-dijo sarcásticamente el peli celeste cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por 2 voces tras de él

-Si deseas puedes venir, no hay problema con eso…-sonrió un castaño dándole la mano a Kazemaru- mi nombre es Endo Mamoru

-¿Em…te conozco?-

-No, pero si quieres nos podemos conocer…-

-Endo…-refunfuñaron 2 de los presentes, uno era Hiroto que estaba celoso de eso y el otro era Ryuuji al ver los celos de su querido Hiro

-Bueno… un placer conocerte mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta veo que eres amigo de Hiroto verdad?-

-Sí así es…verás ¿tú quieres venir al cine esta noche? Para ir en grupo-

-Ah ya…no sabía que era en grupo, no me dijiste Hiro…-la mirada de Midorikawa se volvió algo triste pues al parecer no estaba enterado que a aquella cita que iba a asistir iba a ir Endo, definitivamente creyó que por primera vez Kiyama había tomado la iniciativa para una cita mas no era eso

-¿Se me olvidó decirte? Perdóname se me pasó avisarte de eso-

-Descuida… no importa, bueno ¿Kaze quieres ir?- preguntó el ojinegro

-Claro-respondía secamente Ichirouta pues vio cómo se entristeció su amigo al darse cuenta de la verdad de aquella cita si se le podría decir así

-¿En verdad? Genial entonces a las 8 en la entrada del cine de la plaza central ¿vale?-decía alegre Endo para luego ver su reloj- Rayos Hiroto vamos tarde al entrenamiento… mejor ya nos vamos, nos vemos en la noche

-Vale…nos vemos-se despidieron los 2 pelilargos y comenzaron a caminar para ir a sus casas bajo un ambiente algo tenso

-Mido… ¿estás bien?-

-¿Ah? No te preocupes Kaze…ya me parecía demasiada suerte, siempre es así-

-Estúpido Kiyama…-

-No le digas así…-

-¿Pero cómo quieres que le diga? Solo te ilusionó y odio a la gente que hace eso…no me gusta verte sentirte así por su culpa solo es un idiota, tú mereces algo mejor-

-Puede que tengas la razón pero…siento que él es el indicado, es difícil de entenderlo-Ryuuji se quedó parado frente a su casa mirando al piso con algo de tristeza- Y aunque es contradictorio… odio sentirme así por alguien

-Así dicen que es el amor…-

-Pues eso apesta… veas por donde lo veas es idiota que alguien sufra tanto por algo que no le corresponda-

-Te estás diciendo idiota-sonrió un poco Kazemaru

-Hey! No me refiero a eso- hizo un puchero el otro

-¿Calma si? Ya verás que por algo suceden las cosas-el del peinado emo le revolvió el cabello a su amigo como si fuera un niño y lo miró un rato- hay que salir hoy en la noche como si no hubiera pasado nada, es lo mejor muestra que eres más fuerte que las adversidades

-Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices –rió un poco Midorikawa –Bueno nos vemos en la noche entonces ¿tú vienes por mí o paso por tu casa?

-Yo vengo mejor, sabes cómo se pone mi madre cuando ve a mis amigos, quiere mostrar mis fotos de bebé siempre…-

-¡Cierto! Hasta ahora no las he visto, debo un dia verlas-

-No molestes jaja…¿bueno nos vemos si?-Ichirouta decidió despedirse e "involuntariamente" se acercó al rostro de su amigo quedando cara a cara con él a pocos centímetros de un roce de labios

-Ni te atrevas a intentarlo Kazemaru…-otra vez reía Ryuuji mientras el otro estaba algo sonrojado por la cercanía de ellos y por lo que le había dicho –Hagas lo que hagas no te voy a pagar la entrada del cine

-Ah?-

-Claro siempre me haces esa cara y sonrisita de pícaro cuando quieres que te compre algo ¿sabes?-

-…-el velocista quedó en blanco completamente al parecer Mido no había entendido nada de la gran indirecta que le acababa de lanzar _–"Sí el amor es para los tontos…tontos como yo o Mido"_

-Ryuuji Midorikawa! Entra a la casa en este preciso instante que mamá te va a matar!-gritó una chica parecida al nombrado pero de ojos verdes –Se te olvidó sacar a pasear a Sadaharu(*) en la mañana e hizo sus cosas en la alfombra!

-Ahorita voy Nao!(**)-gritó el chico a su hermana –Chau Kaze y no te olvides de traer el dinero de tu entrada ya te dije que no pagaré yo…

-…E…está bien-suspiraba derrotado Kazemaru lléndose a su casa caminando bajo una nube negra de depresión por lo que acababa de suceder

**-En el instituto Raimon-**

-Llegan tarde, ¿dónde han estado?-preguntaba un chico de cabello parado y color crema su nombre era Shuuya Goenji

-No se preocupen aún no hemos empezado el entrenamiento –Intervino Someoka Ryuugo

-Nos tardamos un poco en la salida discúlpenos –respondía cansado Endo –¿Y los demás?

-Veamos Atsuya aún no viene, Afuro fue a descansar un rato, Fudou y Shirou fueron suspendidos por 3 días, y Handa y Max están por ahí espiando al equipo de porristas-dijo el pelirosa

-¿Qué?!-gritaron los 2 que acaban de llegar junto con Goenji

-¡Si lo sé! No puedo creer que al equipo de porristas, yo hubiera ido al equipo de vóley más bien…-

-No, no eso…sino que ¿cómo es eso de que suspendieron a Shirou y Fudou? Pero en especial a Shirou! Él jamás se mete con nadie- dijo el de la banda naranja

-Yo se los explicaré… -Hablaba Kidou que también estaba ahí -Verán estábamos en clases de sociales e hicimos grupos d entonces…

-¿Fue por lo de la pelea con Fudou verdad? Sabía que era grave pero no para el punto de suspenderlo a él…-decía Hiroto -Todos estuvimos ahí pero me intriga el porqué de su pelea…

-Es difícil de explicar, se los digo porque yo estaba en ese grupo cuando sucedió –miró algo preocupado el de googles a los demás

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? el partido contra la secundaria Rushmore es en 3 días y no podemos con un equipo de 9 rayos y para empeorarla Kabeyama y Megane están lesionados ahora si nos jodimos…-

-Que yo sepa creo que Midorikawa y Kazemaru saben jugar futbol-intervino el pelirrojo

-¿Ah?¿ Y esos quiénes son? –se preguntaba Someoka

-Amigos míos, les preguntaré si pueden venir a jugar, hasta entonces creo que es mejor suspender el entrenamiento por hoy ¿qué opinan? –

-Considerando la situación creo que es lo mejor- Shuuya llamó la atención al decir esto pues jamás era de aceptar las ideas de Kiyama, todos aceptaron y al rato todos comenzaron a irse mientras solo en la cancha se quedó Goenji

-Goenji-san! –dijo una voz algo infantil corriendo hacia el nombrado

-Hola…Toramaru-sonreía el mayor

**-Fuera del instituto-**

-No es necesario que me acompañes a casa Endo- dijo Hiroto caminando con el castaño

-No te preocupes, no tengo problema en ir contigo-

-Si…-ambos caminaban sin decirse ninguna palabra definitivamente comenzó a hacerse un silencio incómodo entre ellos 2 y era difícil de romperse

-Asi que… Kazemaru y Midorikawa saben jugar futbol no?-preguntaba Endo tratando de hacer conversación

-¿Ah? Bueno… sí recuerdo que Ryuuji y yo jugábamos mucho de niños y con el tiempo conocí a Ichirouta que también sabía jugar asi que se podría decirse que saben-

-Ese chico cada vez logra sorprenderme más…-suspiró sonriente el capitán

-¿Quién?-

-Pues Kazemaru… de lo poco que sé de él es que es capitán del equipo de atletismo y pues que es amigo del chico helado de Midorikawa-

-Mmm… parece que te agrada mucho Kaze…-

-Obviamente es simplemente perfecto-

_-"¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?" _–pensó algo enojado el oji verde -Ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme Endo –Sonreía tratando de ocultar su amargura por lo antes dicho

-No hay de que, ya nos vemos en la noche Hiroto- diciendo esto Endo se acomodó su mochila y se fue de aquel lugar

-Nos vemos…-suspiró Hiroto apoyándose en la puerta de su casa viendo cómo se iba el otro chico –Tengo que hacer algo para impresionarlo…y debe ser esta noche

(*) Sadaharu es el nombre de un perro mascota del anime de Gintama (amo a ese perrito :3)

(**) Midorikawa Nao personaje de Smile Pretty Cure! Es una chica demasiado parecida a Ryuuji físicamente en el fic la he tomado como hermana de él nada más ^^

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^ espero pronto continuar este fic pero es un gran trabajo escribir y re-escribir a cada rato para que todo quede bien y con lo ocupada que estoy espero poder hacerlo ya saben porque no actualizo D: , y por si alguno se pregunta y lee mi fic el niñero pronto viene la continuación (a mas tardar en un par de días :3)

Gracias por leer

-**IceCreamLover96**


End file.
